Seireitei's Crimson Dragon
by Crimson Chakra Dragon Chains
Summary: What if when Naru was returning to the village after her confrontation with Nagato, Kakashi didn't come? What if she was killed and sent to Soul Society? What if she became a Shinigami? Read an epic journey of Uzumaki Naru as she adapts to life of a Shinigami and changes the course of history! / Fem!Naru / Shinigami!Naru
1. Mysterious Afterlife

**Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor Naruto!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> What if when Naru was returning to the village after her confrontation with Nagato, Kakashi didn't come? What if she was killed and sent to Soul Society? What if she became a Shinigami? Read an epic journey of Uzumaki Naru as she adapts to life of a Shinigami and changes course of history!

Fem!Naru | Shinigami!Naru | Parings Undecided

* * *

><p>So, this will actually be OOC Fem!Naru. Her abilities in life were drastically different than one's of cannon Naruto, and I will explain it in the story because it will influence Naru's Shinigami abilities.<p>

Also, Naru will look exactly like one in the picture, without whisker marks. They don't fit a female. I mean, they remind me of Haruno Kizashi's beard for God's sake!

Now, without further ado, let's get on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Seireitei's Crimson Dragon<strong>

**Ch. 1 - Mysterious Afterlife  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Rest in peace, Nagato...'<em> thought a 15 year old redhead as she finished setting up a small grave for said man. Smiling sadly, she got up and started her slow walk towards the village, well, whatever was left of it, that is.

But it didn't matter. There were no casualties, no one died, everyone survived, even if most of them have been resurrected by _Gedō - Rinne Tensei no Jutsu_. Village could be rebuilt. That's what her father, 4th Hokage said, and she believed it as well. Village was just a shelter for large family of Konoha. Besides, she doubted that with help of her _Shadow Clones_ and Yamato-taicho's _Mokuton_ techniques that it would take much time to construct everything from blank.

Well, a blank deep crater with most of the village buildings and constructs pushed into and out of the wall of Konohagakure No Sato, that is.

She trudged back, slowly, injured and extremely exhausted, physically from the fight and mentally from all the emotions that had rapidly swirled inside her, starting from dread when seeing state of the village to unadulterated hate and fury she felt towards the man who killed her master, friends and destroyed the village.

But now, it was over. She could finally rest. Just few more miles until reaching the village. She _could _sit down and gather some natural energy, but _Sage Mode _wasn't something to use just because she was too lazy to walk to her home.

Suddenly, few dozen ANBU surrounded her. But these weren't ANBU she knew; their masks were different. And her suspicions were proven correct when an elder man stepped in front of her. He used cane for walking, had bandaged arm, cloth over his right eye and a cross scar on his jaw.

This man, from what she knew was Shimura Danzo. She had seen him few times, when her 'jiji' was talking to him. Old man Sarutobi had warned her to stay away from him, that he was dangerous and if he ever offered her anything, no matter how tempting, she must absolutely decline.

She narrowed her eyes at him, suspicious of what he was up to. _'Probably nothing good' _ she thought.

And her suspicions were once again proven correct when elder war hawk uttered three words that had greatly surprised her. She knew he was up to no good, but she never expected this.

Those three words were as followed: "Dispose of her".

And all these dozens of emotionless ANBU attacked. The one closest to her took out tanto and slashed at her throat, aiming to end it quickly and silently.

However, it was not to be as his tanto was blocked and soon enough sliced through by an elegant katana. Said katana also easily sliced through him as well. This katana belonged to crimson haired hero. It was nothing fancy looking, but blade was made of very high quality _chakra_ conducting metal, and she channeled her wind _chakra_ into it, just like Asuma did with his trench knives.

Another 3 came. Two from sides and one from behind. She scoffed inwardly; who did they think she was, some amateur? She was an S-class kunoichi who had just defeated a Rinnegan user, albeit with some help from huge furry fox, but still. Such simple pincer attack wouldn't work on her!

Using longer reach and sharper blade of her katana, she quickly turned around slashed at ANBU, while two wrist-thick yellow chinese dragons made of pure _chakra_ shot out from her back, quickly restraining ANBU on her sides and crushing them.

_Adamantine Sealing Construct _was a technique that required very strong and dense _chakra_. It was used by select few Uzumaki that fit the requirements, but was very rare. Constructs varied, but most common ones were chains. She, however, got dragons. They were pretty cool, too. They reflected on user's personality, and chinese dragons indeed fit her. Just like them, she was smart, wise, noble, yet kind and beautiful.

It turns out that ANBU that she slashed at was smart enough to know that blocking wouldn't save him and jumped back few feet.

_'Mistake' _she thought triumphantly as another dragon shot out of her stomach, this time almost as thick as spiral on her seal and opened its mouth. Blue energy swirled in it, and soon enough _rasengan_ was formed. Unable to dodge it due to its immense speed, ANBU only braced himself, but it didn't do much as it tore through his arms, and later on through his chest, continuing forwards and hitting couple more ANBU before it dissipated.

She had mastered _rasengan_ to the point that she was able to choose to make either one that would deal huge amount of blunt internal damage and large damage on the skin and flesh where it hit, or just drill through a target and kill it, making it a lethal attack just like _chidori_ or _raikiri_.

She jumped up, as high as she could, while dragon from her stomach returned to it's rightful place - back inside her. However, two dragons from her back still were out. They enlarged to the point where their size exceeded the one from her stomach and she aimed it down at ANBU.

While still in mid-air, she started to for two different one-handed seals with both of her hands.

"_Fūton: Renkūdan_/_Katon: Dai Endan_" she exclaimed and they shout of from mouths of her _chakra_ dragons, fire from left and wind from right. Soon, they combined and became far larger and faster bullet of fire, heading down towards the group of ANBU. Hitting the ground, it quickly incinerated anyone in its path and exploded in brilliant show of white-hot flames, explosion having diameter of at least 30 meters(98 feet).

Those who were furthest away from it managed to dodge, but most couldn't, courtesy of amazing speed of the huge fire bullet thanks to it's velocity enhanced greatly by wind.

She landed, panting hard. She was already greatly exhausted from her previous battle with Pain and all this techniques were taking its toll.

"_Fūton: Shinkūgyoku_" she heard the voice, several meters behind her, but was unable to turn fast enough as cylindrical wind bullets pierced her multiple times all around her torso, mainly lungs and one even hit heart.

Coughing blood, she fell to her knees. Since her father had recently fixed and strengthened the seal, there was nothing _Kyūbi_ could do. Right now, her only saving grace would be its _chakra_, as it would fill her reserves and quickly regenerate wounds.

"W-why?" she asked, still coughing up blood, using her trembling hands to keep herself from falling.

"Uzumaki Naru. You are an interesting person. Even in the state you are now, you were able to take down over two platoons of my highly trained ANBU, all of them at least borderline _jōnin_. However, you are a thorn to my side. A jinchuriki, yet you refuse to harness your tailed beasts power. Besides, with Tsunade in comma, you would be first candidate for Hokage - you're smart, mature and very strong, even more so than Godaime or me. And I cannot allow that. I will take the seat of Hokage and lead Konoha to greatness that it has potential to achieve. I will reseal _Kyūbi_ into more suitable container and make sure that he/she will use its power. As for you, it won't be hard to make villagers believe that you have died from sever _chakra_ exhaustion, or something similar. A pity, really - you had such a potential" with that said, Danzo slit Naru's jugular with a kunai, quickly killing her, as she fell onto the ground, gurgling with blood coming from her mouth and throat.

_'If only Hiruzen gave her to me to train when she was a child... But now it is impossible, with her willpower, no amount of training and pain would erase her emotions and make her loyal to me' _he thought as he ordered his ANBU to hide the body and remove any evidence of a fight.

Too bad, what he overlooked was small clone of Katsuyu hiding inside Naru's clothes. It had relayed everything that happened to red-haired hero to the village and as soon as Danzo returned, he was killed by angry villagers, mostly Naru's friends and _jōnin_.

In the end, they had found Naru's body and buried it, a funeral entire village attended and she was labeled a hero.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naru:<strong>

_'Ugh, what's going on?' _thought Naru as she opened her eyes, feeling strange. It was hard to move, as if she was undertwater.

_'Am I alive?'_

Standing up, she looked around and yelped as she saw chain sticking from her chest. She was pretty sure she had dragons, not chains...

Looking around, she saw it was severed at some point. Looking at it curiously, she tugged on it slightly and immediately let go as bone-shattering pain shot through her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" whirling around, Naru saw a white-haired boy standing there, clothed in strange robes with a large sword slung over his back. Reaching for sword on her back, she realized that it wasn't there. Neither did she have her _Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka_ braclets.

"Who are you?" she asked him cautsiosly. After all, she had never seen someone like this before, and she was currently weaponless, barely even able to walk.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of 10th division of Gotei 13" he replied coolly.

Naru frowned "Never heard of it".

Toshiro smirked slightly "Of course you have not. I'm a Shinigami, and that is military group of Soul Society, or Heaven, as you people call it".

Naru's eyes widened "So I'm dead, huh?"

"You don't seem all that surprised. New _konpaku_ usually don't believe it at first"

"Yeah, I was surprised when I thought I was still alive, because my last memory was having my organs punctured and throat sliced" she replied with a chuckle, though it didn't hold much humor in it.

"So that's how you died, huh. Anyway, to the business. Usually someone else would be sent to send a soul to Soul Society but you had unnaturally large _Reiatsu_ so I came to make sure you would pass over soon. Now, let's get you sent to afterlife before hollows start swarming this place".

"_Reiatsu_? Hollows?"

"You'll learn about them once you pass on. Since you have _Reiryoku_, your _Reiatsu_ will harm normal souls, so I would advise you to head to Seireitei as soon as you can. Now, sending you to Soul Society requires for me to use _konso_, and in order to do that, I need to tap pommel of my sword on your forehead, so let's get this over quickly".

Naru nodded and seemed to relax, though on the inside she was tense and ready to spring into action should this Toshiro show any ill intent. Even if she was unarmed and movement was difficult, she was a kunoichi, so she could improvise.

True to his word, he merely pressed his katana's pommel to her forehead and then everything went black.

"See you on the other side" were last words she heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukongai<strong>

_'I hate blacking out already...'_ though Naru as woke up yet again for 4th time this day. Looking around, she noticed that she was surrounded by many houses and people, though everything seemed relatively okay.

Standing up, she felt much better than before, nothing restricting her movements anymore.

First thing that came to her mind was that she was hungry. Oh well, it didn't come off as much surprise. She ate nothing today, and expanded a lot of energy on fighting, besides for last few days all she ate were those disgusting worms and insects that Ma had cooked on Mt. Myuboku.

Suddenly, she remembered.

_'Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Yamato-taicho, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Tsunade-baa-chan, everyone...'_.

She would never see them again. But, maybe, she would now see Jiraiya-sensei, her father, Old Man Hokage, Asuma-sensei, her mother, perhaps even Nagato?

_'I can think about that later. Now, I gotta figure out what to do'_ she chided herself.

* * *

><p>After bit of questioning others, Naru found out that she was in Rukongai #16, which was 16 Rukongai away from Seireitei, which was located at heart of Soul Society.<p>

After finding something to eat, she left Rukongai to visit a small river, both for water to drink and to relax.

Sitting down in lotus position, she started to meditate. It helped her to focus and determine her next course of action.

_Since you have _Reiryoku_, your _Reiatsu_ will harm normal souls, so I would advise you to head to Seireitei as soon as you can_ Toshiro's advise came to her mind. Yes, that was what she would do next, but first, she had to find out what this _Reiatsu_ and _Reiryoku_ was.

_'Hmm. Reiryouku - Spiritual Power. What is it though? Maybe it's same thing as spiritual energy?' _redhead mused to herself. _Chakra_ was made up of combination of physical energy present in every cell of the body and spiritual energy that came form the mind.

Perhaps, if she focused on molding some spiritual energy, she would mold some _Reiryoku_? She did so, and soon enough sapphire colored energy started swirling around her like flames, ground cracked and trees creaked. She quickly stopped it, because if it was anything like _chakra_ she just flared _a lot _of it, and if these shinigami had senseory abilities, which was likely, they would be swarming this place if she continued.

Smiling in satisfaction, Naru got up, found a comfortable place and lied down, quickly falling asleep as all the day's actions finally took toll.

* * *

><p>Next morning, she set out towards Seireitei. It wasn't all that long, and by evening, she had arrived. Surprisingly, it had no walls, something that Naru thought a large military organization headquarters must have, but that thought was quickly discarded as walls <em>fell from the sky<em>! And soon enough, a giant of a man did as well.

"Halt! I am Jidanbō, gatekeeper of White Road Gate. What is you business here?" he asked, holding humongous axe ready to crush her if she showed any hostility.

Raising a eyebrow, not in the least intimidated, redhead replied "I've been told by the shinigami that sent me here to come to this place to learn my _Reiatsu_, which he mentioned was abnormally large and would greatly harm normal _konpaku_ around me, whoever they are".

"Who was the shinigami?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. He said he was captain of 10th division of Gotei 13".

Jidanbo's eyes widened and he quickly raised the gate for her to pass. She thanked him and entered.

_'Maybe it's finally my lucky day?' _she chuckled inwardly as she saw the white-haired boy walking, tick mark on his face, and a busty orange haired woman chasing behind him cheerfully.

As it looked, he was heading towards her.

"Hitsugaya-san" she greeted him with a nod. He greeted back in the same way.

"So you came". It wasn't much of a question, but a statement. Naru nodded.

"Oh? Who is this, Taicho? Are you perhaps, _dating_?" asked the carrot head teasingly. Toshiro's eyebrow twitched.

"Urusai **[1]**!" Woman just chuckled.

"This is my lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku". Said woman smiled and nodded towards her.

"Uzumaki Naru. How did you know I was coming?" asked Naru. She wasn't naive enough to think of it as a coincidence.

White haired captain chuckled "Your _Reiatsu_ is like a sun amongst candles' flickering flames. You really do need to learn how to control it".

_'Was I that easy to sense?' _she thought, disappointed in herself and grimacing inwardly. She thought she suppressed it well enough, but by the looks of it, controlling this _Reiatsu_ would be as hard it was to control her _chakra_.

"So, what exactly _is _this _Reiatsu _and _Reiryoku_? I've tried same method as I did when molding spiritual energy during my life, but this was different. We ninjas couldn't make spiritual energy alone visible like we could with _chakra_, but this _Reiatsu_ was sapphire color, and flared similarly to _chakra_". It was interesting, really. She wondered if she had retained any of her techniques.

"Well, you do need a basic understanding of those things if you wish to enter academy, so I'll explain:

_Reiryoku - _Spiritual Power is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It is used by Shinigami and other spiritual beings to provide power for their various abilities. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. Shinigami are essentially souls in Soul Society with very high levels of Reiryoku who receive special training to utilize their powers. Hollows and other spirits use their Reiryoku to catch their prey.

_Reiatsu_ - Spiritual Pressure is the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released. Most Shinigami can manipulate the release of their Reiatsu. he difference between spiritual pressure and spiritual energy is simple: Reiryoku is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul, whereas Reiatsu is the pressure that a person's _Reiryoku_ exerts. In other words, _Reiryoku_ is potential while _Reiatsu_ is energy in use and can be sensed by other spiritually aware beings. In general, those with high levels of _Reiryoku_ will often have the highest levels of _Reiatsu_ also. A skilled warrior can overcome a person possessing greater _Reiryoku_ by possessing greater _Reiatsu_. This is achieved by having greater control over their own spirit energy".

"Oh, I see. That explains it- wait! Did you just say _academy_?!" she nearly screamed, losing her composure for first time in few days.

"Yes, Shin'o Academy. Is there some kind of problem?" Rangiku asked, confused.

Naru murmured a reply in a tragic and low tone "Yes. I hate academies...". Remembering those _boring _days listening to Iruka-sensei's endless lectures made her shudder.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Translations and Explanations:<strong>

**[1]** Urusai - Annoying/Shut up!

_Gedō - Rinne Tensei no Jutsu_ - Outer Path — Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique.

_Adamantine Sealing Construct_ _- _It's actually _Adamantine Sealing Chains_ used by Uzumaki Kushina. But I wanted to change chains to chinese dragons to give them ability to use jutsu so I modified the technique.

_Fūton: Renkūdan - _Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet.

_Katon: Dai Endan -_ Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet.

_Rasengan - _Spiralling Ball

_Chidori _- One Thousand Birds

_Raikiri - _Lightning Cutter - S-rank version of _Chidori_.

_Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka_ - Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation - Special braclets that Sasuke wore in cannon to quickly summon weapons such as kunai, shuriken, Fūma shuriken, etc...

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? <strong>

This is my first Bleach fanfiction ever, so I hope it'll be good.

Tell me if you liked it or not in reviews, and critical reviews are welcome as long as they have solid reasons and logically point out flaws of the story!

Well, thanks for reading, cya in next chapter!

**RATE & REVIEW!**


	2. Shin'ō Academy

**Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> What if when Naru was returning to the village after her confrontation with Nagato, Kakashi didn't come? What if she was killed and sent to Soul Society? What if she became a Shinigami? Read an epic journey of Uzumaki Naru as she adapts to life of a Shinigami and changes course of history!

Fem!Naru | Shinigami!Naru | Parings Undecided

* * *

><p>Yo! This chapter is finally up. I'm having some troubles in school and had to work bit hard to pass the tests we are gonna have soon, so sorry if update has taken some time. But I'd rather publish higher quality chapter with slower update rate than rush the chapter with many mistakes.<p>

Now, without further ado, let's get on with the story! Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Seireitei's Crimson Dragon<strong>

****Ch. 2 - Shin'ō Academy  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, I see. That explains it- wait! Did you just say academy?!" she nearly screamed, losing her composure for first time in few days.<em>

_"Yes, Shin'o Academy. Is there some kind of problem?" Rangiku asked, confused._

_Naru murmured a reply in a tragic and low tone "Yes. I hate academies...". Remembering those boring days listening to Iruka-sensei's endless lectures made her shudder._

"Well, it is necessary, but you can graduate early if you are able to. But let's get this talk over with and get to business, any questions?" asked Toshiro, regaining his professional composure after reigning in his amusement at watching the normally dignified Naru almost pout.

"Yes, one actually. You keep mentioning this Hollows. What are they?"

Toshiro sighed inwardly at having to play a teacher but complied "_Hollows_ are a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. Hollows settle in Hueco Mundo, but can cross over to the Human World and Soul Society. Hollows are the opposite of Humans.

When you pulled on your chain, back in the human world after your death, you were actually speeding up your transformation into a Hollow. When that chain ceases to exist, you would have become a monster".

Naru nodded her head, accepting the answer "You said 'let's get to business'. What business?".

White haired boy nodded, becoming serious once again "You see, Human World and Elemental Nations are two different dimensions. Humans in Human World have no such thing as _chakra_ or any other supernatural abilities. And out of all people who came from Elemental Nations, you are the first one to have enough _Reiryoku _to become a Shinigami".

Naru's eyes widened "But where did others go?".

"They are somewhere in Rukongai, living like everyone else who isn't capable of becoming a Shinigami".

Redhead's face saddened. She had hoped that she would see others once she crossed over to after life, but she doubted she could find someone in 320 districts of Rukongai without aid of several hundred _shadow clones_, and as far as she knew, she couldn't use any of her techniques in here.

"What's wrong?" asked Rangiku.

"Nothing. Let's get this business over with" she replied. 10th Division Captain nodded and started leading the way.

* * *

><p>After several minutes of walking, they arrived at large doors, where Toshiro stopped.<p>

"All the captains and the Captain-Commander are assembled here. Act politely" he ordered.

"When have I not?" Naru countered, feeling slightly insulted. She had only lost her composure one time, dammit!

"Point taken. Now, let's go" he said as he opened the door. Rangiku meanwhile stayed outside, walking off to somewhere.

Walking inside, redhead noticed 12 people there, 14 including her and Toshiro. White haired captain veered off to the left and stood in an empty spot in one of the rows. Looking around, she noticed a very old man, looking older than even Sandaime, standing in a higher area in front of her. All of them had a aura of huge power surrounding them, but this elder man's aura completely topped any other. Naru was sure that he had it suppressed, and if released, it might have been greater than even all the other captains combined.

_'So that must be the captain-commander Toshiro spoke about' _she knew better than most that being old didn't mean being weak. 3rd Hokage was first person to come to mind. He was 69 years old when he died, yet he still held his title of _The Professor _and _God of Shinobi_ and was able to take away Orochimaru's arm, who was a Sannin, powerful S-class shinobi, all while fighting reluctantly, not wanting to kill his former student.

Even though crimson haired girl was surrounded by many powerful people, she didn't show even ounce of fear or hesitation. She walking in elegantly, head held high in dignified manner.

Stopping in the middle, she did a small bow, but that was it. Captains and Head Captain curtly nodded back.

"Greetings, Uzumaki Naru-san, I am Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain of 1st division and Captain-Commander of Gotei 13...

...You are an interesting person: Most people who enter this place are usually anxious and kneel immediately, yet you show no fear or hesitation in your actions and posture. May I ask why is that?" said the elder man in front of her.

Naru smirked inwardly. Who did he think he was talking to? Some normal run-of-the-mill ninja? Well, she would play his little game "Kneeling, at least from where I come from, means to show loyalty. While I do respect you, I will not submit my will, since I'm not your subordinate. Not now, at least ".

Byakuya had to hand it to her. She sure knew how to act like a noble. Perhaps she came from a noble family? Oh well, it didn't matter. If she did, it was a family in the Land of the Living, so in Soul Society it meant nothing.

Meanwhile, others had completely different thoughts. _'So that's a ninja from elemental nations. She walks with a feline grace, her steps are more silent than those of a cat, and despite her relaxed appearance, her body is tense and ready for an attack. She would greatly compliment either 2nd Division or Onmitsukidō'_ thought Sui-Feng.

_'Damn, just 15 and already so HOT! I can't wait until she grows up, hehe'_ Kyoraku Shunsui really did he best to hide his perverted grin, but from years of experience with Jiraiya, it wasn't very hard for Naru to notice. But his reasons were completely justified - with beautifully shaped slim face, eyes that were slightly rounder than usual, though much less round than that of some others, electric blue in color, absolutely breathtaking crimson shade of long red hair reaching her waist, and a narrow goddess-like hourglass figure with slim waist and perfect hips made her look like budding epitome of beauty, having inherited only best of her parents, who were no slouches in that department either.

Naru did indeed come from a noble family. Well, while it existed anyway. Uzumaki clan was one of the most powerful clans in entire Elemental Nations, rivaling Senju and Uchiha in strength. Even though she sometimes disliked arrogant noble pricks like Neji used to be when he had a long pole up his ass, she did act dignified, as in not to shame the reputation of Uzumaki family. It was something taught to her by Jiraiya-sensei, whom before she used to call 'Ero-sennin'. It was difficult to act more mature in the beginning, but she slowly got used to it and now it was natural. Well, she really did mature since then, so there was no need to act.

"Very well. The reason you were summoned here was to discuss this topic: Do you plan to become a Shinigami?" asked Yamamoto.

_'It doesn't look like I have a choice'_ but she wasn't going to say that in presence of so many powerful people who could easily kill her easily if they wanted to. Even without _chakra_, she still had _taijutsu_, but she wasn't arrogant enough to believe that just hand-to-hand combat alone would help her survive against just one of these captains, much less 13 of them.

"Yes".

Old man nodded "Judging from the battle prowess you possessed back when you were alive, which indicates both your prodigious talent and experience, I doubt that it will take you full 6 years to complete Shin'o Academy's curriculum".

Naru almost snorted at that, but nodded nonetheless. _'Prodigious my ass'_. She was the dead-last in the academy back in Konoha. Well, it was also because no one taught her, instructors before Iruka-sensei sabotaged her and she, like the dumb brat that she used to be, pranked people in order to gain attention instead of spending that time training. But still, it was undeniable that nearly unlimited stamina, enormous _chakra _reserves, natural flexibility and speed along with _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ were only things that saved her from being as bad as Sakura used to be - which meant completely useless.

"Judging from your very large _Reiryoku_, as well as skills you possessed in Hakuda - hand to hand combat, probably in swordfighting, if sword you had is any indication, I would suggest that you spend most of your time in Kido - your equivalent of _ninjutsu_ and Hoho - extreme speed and agility classes, as well as extra _Reiatsu_ control lessons, because your current control is novice level at best. You can choose to spend your spare time and choose your classes by your choice. Are those terms acceptable?" he proposed.

Naru nodded. She was grateful that she didn't have to pick classes herself, as she didn't understand most of the words he had said until he explained them.

"Good. Any questions?"

"Yes, actually I do have one: There is a certain technique that 3rd and 4th Hokage had used once - _Shiki Fūjin_. A technique that summons Shinigami to seal off anything and anyone, however it also devours the soul of the user and traps them inside its belly, fated for eternal fighting. But now that I know Shnigami isn't a single entity but rather countless different people, I would like to know what does the technique actually summon and what happens to the user, if you do know, of course".

Yamamoto sighed "That technique must have never been created. What it summons isn't Shinigami, but rather the Soul King himself. Soul King is a lynchpin that connects all the worlds together and is deity of sorts. His orders are absolute and he is ruler of Soul Society. However, it never interfered with Human World or Elemental Nations, until your clan created that technique to summon him. I'm afraid, there is nothing that can be done for the users of the technique, but I do not know what actually happens to them inside his stomach".

Naru nodded. She was greatly saddened by these news but managed to hide it from showing to others. After all, her father and surrogate grandfather had to suffer nonstop battles, _forever_! It was a curse that she wouldn't wish upon her most hated enemies, yet her precious and loved people had to endure it!

"You may go. Hitsugaya-taicho, since you are the one who brought her here, why don't you guide her to the Academy and explain anything she will need? As well as help her to get necessary equipment for academy" even though it was spelled as a question, everyone understood that it was an order.

"Yes, Captain-Commander".

* * *

><p><em>'Do I really have to wear this? How am I even supposed fight in this? <em>thought Naru in disgust as she looked at her academy uniform. It consisted of a red _shitagi_ (under shirt), a white _kosode_ (shirt) with red stripes, red _hakama_ (trousers), white socks and sandals.

"What's up, Naru-chan? Tell me and you know I'll help!" she heard a voice and sighed.

"Nothing, Ayako" she replied. Chiasa Ayako was, very unfortunately, Naru's roommate. There was nothing wrong with her, mind you, she was quite sweet actually, it's just she was _way _too eccentric and familiar with everyone, and didn't know such thing as private space, always prying her nose into stuff that didn't concern her,

Naru tried to be polite, but if this didn't end soon she might just blow up right then and there. And bad things happen when her temper reaches its peak.

"Ooh, I have to go to my classes. Cya soon, Naru-chan!" eccentric girl exclaimed. She had short brown hair, chocolate brown and round eyes. She was quite small, and only slightly less flat than a washboard.

Well, Naru wasn't all that full herself, having medium sized B-cups at best. But cut her some slack, she was only 15!

Ayako was placed in normal classes, so thankfully Naru could get a break from her, sometimes at least.

Sighing, she reluctantly put on those clothes, reminding herself that those orange eyesore's she wore back when she was 12 were even worse looking than this, but at least they were nicely fit for a battle, even if they painted her as a bull's eye for her opponents.

Looking at the mirror, Naru couldn't help but think how this clothes didn't fit her. She might have been a professional kunoichi, but she still was a teenage girl, and looking good was important, though she never focused as much on it as other girls her age: She rarely wore any makeup, opting for good looking but at same time fitting and comfortable clothes, ready to survive in a tough ninja battle. As much as it would help running around with her clothes torn and skin exposed against a male ninja, she still had her pride, kunoichi status be damned. _'Oh well, it's just for duration of academy, Naru, you can get used to it!'_.

Going over to her bed, she picked up her _Asauchi_**[1]** and slung it over her back. She'd been given the sword before being guided into the academy. It was nothing fancy, as expected from an _Asauchi _- it had black handle with pale golden outlines and row of white narrow rhombuses running vertically down the hilt. Pommel was golden rectangular prism extending from the hilt with edges being rounded. Guard was oval with golden outline around it, and beautiful silver-colored blade which was nearly straight and double-edged, ending in a top similar to Urahara's Benihime in its released form, with top slightly more curved, not that she knew how it looked. **(Pretty much exactly the same sword as in the picture, I did my best to describe it but it's better to see! If you want a larger picture, go to my profile, I have a link there!)**

_'Okay, now towards the Class #1'_.

* * *

><p>"Quiet!" a huge man's stern voice boomed as he addressed the classroom "I am Gengoro Ounabara, and I will be your chief instructor during your time in the Academy!"<p>

The entire classroom was silent as they listened to him speak, everyone anxious to start training and not daring to interrupt the man as his aura alone gave off the feeling that he meant business and goofing off would not be wise.

"As you should have ﬁgured out by now, you are all members of the First-Year Class #1. All of you have been chosen according to your test results, which were the highest amongst every single new academy student. In other words, this is a special accelerated class for the best new trainees, namely - everyone in this room. You will get to do stuff others won't do, learn things other classes don't teach, because every one of you have the potential.  
>This class has the honor of being graced by almost every captain and lieutenant in the Gotei 13. In fact, two of the captains - Ichimaru Gin and Hitsugaya Toshiro graduated within 1 year and are considered prodigies. They have quickly ascended into the ranks and became captains pretty soon, and are renown Shinigami in almost entire Soul Society. Although not everyone is capable of that, I still expect all of you to go on and become high-ranking seated officers!"<p>

This was greeted by soft murmurs from the class at how high the bar had been set for them by their sensei. Well everyone thought so except for one redhead.

_'Well, not exactly, I haven't been tested, and I didn't plan to slack off from the start. So 1 year is a minimum, huh? Looks like I gotta spend one dreadful year here and then I'm out. And did he say renown? That means they are famous in Rukongai, where my friends who have died should be. Perhaps, that will work?' _thought Naru as she thought up a plan to follow and goal to achieve. She would surpass all those before her, become the most renown Shinigami, and if she couldn't find her friends and family in Rukongai, she will make sure they hear of her and come to Seireitei; she would become the meeting place, and maybe then she would be reunited with her loved ones... _''True, that goes against the code of a ninja, but when have I ever followed that code? Besides, I'm not a ninja now, I'm a Shingami and I WILL make sure that I will succeed in my plan and surpass anyone before me!' _she though with conviction and determination burning in her eyes, getting ready to listen to and remember every word her instructor would say, so she could leave this place and become a real Shinigami!

"Silence!" Ounabara boomed again, and everyone fell silent "For everyone in this class, there will be no rest until you've been accepted into one of Soul Society's three military units. In the coming months and years, your training will forge you into the iron core at the heart of these units. It is for this purpose that, each and every day, you will dedicate your body and soul to your training. I don't wish to see anyone slacking off. We have high hopes in all of you. Don't disappoint us. Any questions?" No one dared to speak.

"Good. Now on to your classes. In addition to a general education, where you will learn more about the Shinigami, Soul Society and other things, you will also be taught how to control your _Reiatsu_. which is essential for training in the tour main forms of combat - _Hakuda_, _Hoho_, _Kido_ and _Zanjutsu_. Not only that, You will learn to communicate with your _Zanpakuto_, a class which I will be personally conducting. More wﬂl be taught to you as you progress..."

* * *

><p>Teenage Uzumaki, after finishing he training in <em>Reiatsu <em>control, sighed in relief, thanking every deity and god there existed that controlling her _Reiatsu_ is much easier than controlling her chakra. Of course, progress she made today wasn't much, but hey, it was her first day, and in proportions to her immense level of _Reiryoku_, her control wasn't all that bad...

Pfft, as if, she nearly made some of the weaker students pass out when she tried to release her _Reiatsu_. It wasn't her fault, she simply followed instructions...

**\/FLASHBACK START/\**

_"Alright class, now to start your _Reiatsu _control training, I must first determine your level of _Reiryoku_, as it will greatly influence the exercise you will be given. I want you to release as much _Reiatsu_ as you can!" explained Ounabara, with nearly-permanent stern expression on his face.__  
><em>

_After he explained how to draw out their _Reiatsu _properly, students sat in lotus position and got to work. Few of the top students produced enough of _Reiatsu _to make it visible and cause small amount of pressure inside the room. Gengoro was about to compliment them for their talent before an incredible pressure all but slammed on his and everyone's backs. Some of the students fell out of the lotus position and onto the floor, gasping for breath, eyes wide. Even Gengoro himself was trembling, knees almost buckling at the weight._

_Turning to the source of the immense pressure, he saw a red haired girl, sitting calmly in a modified lotus position with her fist pressing against each other, absolutely still as a statue_**(Sage Mode Natural Energy Gathering Pose of Naruto)**_. Sapphire colored _Reiatsu _was radiating from her, throwing desk and nearby students away, generating strong wind, current of_ Reiatsu_ traveling upwards, forming a small 2-3 meter tall pillar of energy above her, as her hair flew wildly in every direction, mostly upwards._

_"S-stop!" he shouted weakly. Gathering he voice, he shouted again, this time louder "Redhead, STOP!"_

_Opening her eyes, Naru looked around, seeing people on the floor or on their knees, and quickly shut off her _Reiatsu _output. At least, she had manners to look sheepish._

_"I overdid, didn't I?" she asked, forcing down a blush and resisting urge to scratch back of her neck._

_"You think so?" countered Ounabara, sarcasm practically pouring down from his words "Damn, you're gonna need to put one hell of a effort into it if you want to control all of _that_!"_

_'_Damn, and I thought this would be piece of cake...' _thought redhead, her hope of no more boring exercises dashing away._

****\/FLASHBACK END/\****

After training their _Reiatsu _control, Ounabara started teaching some basic history and explained things like Hollows and Shinigami in details. Right now, she was alone in her room, and not really having anything else to do, she was practicing this god-forsaken control. Her exercise went as followed: She pictured a large circle in her mind, filling it with deep, dark color, preferably black, and then imagined moving herself toward it.

It was a basic exercise of _Reiatsu _control and _Kido_.

_'No matter, I will complete this exercise and all that will follow, I will not let anything stop me!' _though Naru fiercely, fire burning in her narrowed eyes, scowling a bit, her hair starting to flap wildly slightly, her _Reiatsu_ rising before she put a leash on it.

This was going to be a _long_ year...

**\|The End Of The Chapter|/**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Extra Explanations:<br>**

**[1]** **Asauchi **are the nameless Zanpakutō which all low-class Shinigami wield. Shinigami who are still in training - those who do not yet belong to any of the Gotei 13 - and Shinigami who are unable to communicate with their Zanpakutō all wield generic Zanpakutō. "_Shallow hit_" refers to the grossly reduced power of a Zanpakutō whose wielder cannot connect with it properly. This way of thinking is partly inaccurate.  
>Asauchi are actually the ultimate Zanpakutō, for they have the potential to become anything. There are over 6,000 members of the Gotei 13, all of whom are loaned one of these nameless Zanpakutō upon first entering the academy, and this same blade is officially given to them upon joining a division. All Shinigami must spend every waking moment with their own Asauchi, and as they progress in their training, they slowly and methodically imprint the essence of their soul into their Asauchi. This is how they guide and mold their own unique Zanpakutō.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Answers To Reviews:<strong>

To **Mia Heartnet **- I don't know whether she returns to Elemental Nations or not, but if she does it definitely won't happen yet.

To **Sceonn **- I don't see any reason to actually write Danzo's death in details. I mean, as I said earlier, Naru now lives in Soul Society, and I doubt she'll ever go to Konoha. If it comes up, I might write it later, but for now there is no reason.

To **queenyuri** - No, Toshiro and Naru won't be together, but that doesn't mean they can't be friends/acquaintances, after all, their personalities _are_ slightly similar.

To - You two asked for Naru/Byakuya. Maybe, but I'm not so sure. Byakuya still loves Hisana, and to actually make Naru's and Byakuyua's relationship successfull I'd have to pay much more attention to it and create many new different scenes, thus making it a romance story. But it's not so much of a romance. If anyone has a good idea how to go with it, feel free, but right now parings ain't happening and it will take several more chapters before she starts any sort of relationship/crush with/on someone.

To **Wawv **- At first, I actually planned on giving her a wind-type Zanpakuto, but there have been some other fics that had it, and I wanted to give her something unique, versatile, powerful with huge potential but not overly strong from start. Naru will have enormous potential, perhaps even rivaling that of Ichigo, but I WON'T have her all super Yamamoto-strong from the start. I only saw the Zanpakuto I'll probably give her once in a fan fiction before, as a response to a challenge from someone, but author ended the fic in 2 or 3 chapters and made it too OP.  
>I will NOT neglect Naru's Kido, in fact I'll make it even more powerful than normal, though how I will do it will be revealed in next chapters. I want to make her fighting style kind similar to Aizen's - He was absolutely devastating with his illusions combined with Shunpo Master rank(Ichigo is only Shunpo Expert), easily dealing fatal blows and defeating enemies efficiently, unless he was toying with them, but when destruction and brute force was needed, he had his nearly unrivaled mastery over Kido.<p>

Also, to those who might say that her progress is much slower than Ichigo's remember that Ichigo is still a HUMAN! Humans' life span at average is 10 times shorter than Shinigamis', yet they can fit all the things in their life and have technology surpassing that of Soul Society. They do everything faster in order to experience as much as they can in their short lives, so Ichigo, with his undeniable prodigious talent coupled with the fact that he developed about 10 times faster than normal explains how he got from 3rd seat level to advanced-captain level in just several days of battle and training**(Ryoka Invasion Arc. Excluding Urahara's 3 Day Bankai Training Method!)**. That's why I gave Naru a headstart, in form of academy so she can be ready when shit goes down.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Good? Bad? Review and tell me! Critical reviews are appreciated, and so are the suggestions, though mind that suggestions won't always be accepted.<p>

Well, tell me what you think!

**RATE & REVIEW!**


End file.
